This is Gospel
by purpledragon6
Summary: A song-fic. As the gems prepare for their battle against Peridot, they each reflect on what gives them strength during this dark hour.


**This is Gospel: Panic At the Disco.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rose was a gem, but bold and beautiful and worthy of her friend's respect. Her views of life on Earth and the need to rebel were moving and convincing enough to bring three others onto her side with her. Her death struck a fatal blow in the morality of their group, the humanity even, and in the wake of its destruction there was a little boy left. A little boy who now stood for his mother, and for the only hope their little group had left.

"Do you remember this place...? Do you have any of her memories?"

If for ever a moment he ever felt proud or loved himself, he knew it was her. Being him and loving him even while she was gone. While he didn't have her memories and did not know how she thought or how she personally felt about things, but he did know that she loved him and his friends. That much he did remember, and he would carry it with him even when things would come crashing down all around him.

* * *

Pearl remembered all those years ago, in the strawberry fields atop the hovering pillar. It was in that very spot that she chose to turn against her homeworld, her own kind, and fight along side her dearest friend and leader. She knew the risks, and she knew that her kind would label her as a criminal forever but it would be worth it. This planet, this strange little place called Earth was her new home, and she intended to protect it with all of her being.

"You realize that it we lose, we will be killed." Her leader spoke to her, her voice serious and hard as she did so. "And if we win, we can never return to the homeworld."

Pearl remembered her words clearly. She remembered the lump in her throat and how tightly she clenched her teeth together to keep herself calm as possible images of what lay ahead for them raced around in her mind. Thats how she felt now, with the impending battle against the homeworld gems. She was scared, but she knew that if they did win, then it would be not just her finest hour once more, but the rest of those who called themselves Crystal Gems.

* * *

Steven was all the Gem had left of Rose. He was also all Greg had left of his beloved wife, the one good thing that happened to him before the birth of their son. It hurt him to see her beautiful eyes close, but the sounds of the newborn's cries saved Greg from falling apart right there and then... If only that joy could last.

'Take care of them, Steven.'

When he was still little, Steven lived with his living parent for several years, until that fateful day came when the growing boy was taken to the temple to live and train with others like him. It was a hard day for both the child and parent, but their years together preparing for it helped to dull the pain of saying goodbye and letting go.

Steven belonged with the other gems, not with humans, and Greg willingly accepted it when the doors of the temple closed before him with his only child still inside, knowing full well that one day he would be as amazing as his mother. He just wished that that one day wouldn't come so soon.

* * *

_'_

Amethyst was not a gem created on the Homeworld. She could hardly even call herself one, as she was born from a hole drilled on planet Earth. She didn't consider herself to be a gem, but she was hardly a human being either, and with no home or a kind to call her own, she always felt like an outsider in both worlds. Until the day Steven was born, which was also the day her best friend had died right before her. The newborn was like her in so many ways, but most importantly he wasn't a full gem or human, just like her. His home was her home now, and those who had created her meant nothing, and it would give her such satisfaction to fight them away once more.

* * *

Lapis owed Steven her life, and her freedom. He had freed her from her mirror prison and healed her so that she could return home to her own world once more. Even with all of the stars and planets between them, she still promised to return the favor whenever she found the chance to do so. Unfortunately, that chance came sooner than she had expected, when she over heard a gem named Peridot and a group of several other gems speak of Earth and of Steven. The blue gems first reaction was to be scared, paralyzed in her spot as she forcefully listened to the voices that were planning harm against her friend.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't understand this strange new world worked or what a small gem like her could do, but she did know that she had to find a way to save Steven. To warn him even, and then find a way to help him from there.

"Don't try to fight them, Steven! It will only lead to devastation!'

She had told him not to put up a fight, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to for him.

* * *

Garnet was not a natural born leader, rather she was given the position, but not in the way that she had wanted. Rose's death had left Garnet in charge of the group and of their newest member, and forced upon her the guise of being the fearless leader, which she had kept up for almost a decade now, but with the news of Peridot's return she wasn't sure if she could keep it up. The homeworld had been a foreign place to her even while she still lived there, but now she just didn't know how to handle their return. Without Rose's guidance, it felt as though the whole world now rode on her shoulders, which in a sense it did. Which is what made it so hard for her to look into the eyes that had once belonged to her leader and admit-

"We're scared..."


End file.
